unshowmasmundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Mordecai
Mordecai 'es uno de los protagonistas principales de la serie Un Show Más, junto a su gran amigo thumb|154pxRigby, un mapache de 23 años de edad, son trabajadores del parque. '''Mordecai '''es un arrendajo azul (denominado comunmente como ''azulejo). Hizo su primera aparición en el corto no oficial llamado ''2 in the AM PM ''participando como un cajero humano, que luego se transforma en el personaje a causa del resultado de un prototipo de riñonera, un caramelo con ácido o una droga. Más tarde, hace su primera aparición oficial en la serie de Cartoon Network en el episodio piloto. En la situación del doblaje, '''Mordecai '''es dada de voz por el mismo creador de Un Show Más, J.G. Quintel; en Latinoamérica es doblado por el autor Arturo Cataño, y en España es doblada por Eduardo Bosch. Apariencia '''Mordecai es un arrendajo azul de 1,80 centímetros de altura. Sus ojos son negros, es de color celeste con el pecho blanco y tiene 2 rayas blancas en sus alas o brazos, las plumas blancas de Mordecai varían aleatoriamente a lo largo de la serie, a veces aparecen de color blanco puro, y a veces aparecen teñidas de azul, sus dedos parecen tener dos rayas de azul oscuro cada uno. En el episodio "Don" se demostró que cuando Mordecai era niño tenia sus dientes como las de un conejo, sus rayas negras eran menores y en el episodio "El Primer Día" su pluma blanca era completamente puro. También tiene una cola de tres plumas que tienen las mismas rayas oscuras y tiene patas de color gris con dos dedos en cada una. Personalidad Mordecai se describe mejor como apacible. Al igual que Rigby, no usa ropa, juega videojuegos, y bebe grandes cantidades de café y soda. Fuera del dúo, Mordecai muestra mucha más paciencia y responsabilidad que Rigby. A pesar de que casi todos los problemas en cada episodio que son causados por ambos, ya que no sólo es culpa de Rigby pone al día con su pereza y su falta de madurez. Tiende a ser más sociable y amigable que Rigby, y maneja mejor las relaciones con los demás. A pesar de que Mordecai, naturalmente, desprecia el trabajo, se esfuerza por mantener una buena reputación. A veces, le pega a Rigby y hace lo que quiere y entiende mucho mejor sobre comocaerle bien a las chicas. Habilidades y Hábitos Mordecai ha mostrado una gran variedad de habilidades y hábitos, buenos y malos en toda la serie: 'Liderazgo' Mordecai tiene habilidades notables de liderazgo. Ha llegado a ser más reconocido o considerado como el líder del grupo, se ha demostrado en varios episodios como "Salida 9B". 'Experto en Videojuegos' Mordecai es un experto en los videojuegos. Cada vez que Mordecai y Rigby juegan entre los dos, Mordecai gana todas las veces (excepto en los episodios "El Padre Tiempo" y en "¡Tocado!" donde él perdió contra Rigby y en "Rubio por Apuesta" cuando Rigby hizo trampa al desconectar el control de Mordecai). Tambien Mordecai y Rigby vencieron al martillo en el juego "Nadie vence al Martillo" en el episodio "Ira Contra el Televisor". En el Episodio "Amos de los Videojuegos", Mordecai Y Rigby Se Unieron Para Competir con los Otros Jugadores, Principalmente en el Torneo Final Y Ganar el Guante Supremo. 'Inteligencia' Mordecai es en sentido figurado, si no literalmente, más inteligente que Rigby en todas las formas posibles. Se ha mencionado que ha adquirido no sólo un diploma de escuela secundaria, que no tiene Rigby (como se menciona en el episodio "Más Mejor"), sino también una educación de preparatoria (estudió en la Universidad de Arte). 'Mentiroso Especialista' En el episodio "Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla" Mordecai mostró gran aptitud para la mentira. Él compitió contra Rigby para demostrar quién miente mejor, y de último momento, salió victorioso. 'Experto en ''No Parpadees' En el episodio "Fisgón" se demuestra que puede durar mucho tiempo sin parpadear, como se mostró en el mismo episodio que venció a Fisgón en ese juego, aunque ya no pudo parpadear y tuvo que ir al hospital. '''Sueño Profundo A lo largo de toda la serie, Mordecai demuestra que su sueño es pesado. Él tiene que ser forzado a despertarse (un ejemplo es en los episodios "Qué Hay, Gobernador?", "Una Canción Pegajosa" y en "Lucha Realmente Real"). 'Guitarrista' En el episodio "Una Canción Pegajosa", fue demostrado que ha aumentado su habilidad para tocar la guitarra, a diferencia del episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's" ya que ni él ni Rigby sabían cómo tocarlo bien. 'Resistencia o Fuerza Mejorada' Mordecai ha demostrado que tiene gran fuerza y resistencia, lo cual le supera a Rigby en cualquier actividad física (se muestra en los episodios "Golpes Mortales" cuando juegan a los golpes y en "¡Tocado!" cuando juegan al estar tocado), además, se ve que ha atravesado con un golpe una puerta cerrada (en el episodio "Sólo Acomoden las Sillas") y se le ha visto como rompe una camisa fácilmente (lo que se ve en los episodios "Mordecai y los Rigby's" y en "Lucha Realmente Real"). También pudo romper una pared cuando se lanzó sobre ella en el episodio "Piensa Positivo" y su fuerza mas reciente y la mas sorprendente es cuando derribo al Oso de la Muerte a través de una pared, en el episodio del mismo nombre. En El Sandwich de la Muerte, Mordecai posee fuerzas para cargar a Benson en peligro y derrotar a los enemigos del Tae Kwon Mortal. 'Héroe' Como lo visto en El Sandwich de la Muerte, Mordecai es experto en artes marciales y posee habilidades acrobaticas tanto como esquivar posibles ataques de sus enemigos como para derrotar a los enemigos de Tae-Kwon-Mortal, junto a Rigby, a Benson y al Sensei de Tae Kwon Mortal, para buscar el Sandwich de la Vida y ayudar a Benson a comerlo antes de que muera. En Un Montón de Gansos Adultos, Mordecai y Rigby tratan de ahuyentar a los gansos, pero los torna cruelmente, por lo tanto piden ayuda a los Patitos. Cuando los Patitos se unen para su transformación SUPER, aún así no pueden derrotarlos, ya que la transformación de los Gansos los hizo muy fuertes. Mordecai y Rigby unen sus fuerzas junto a los Patitos transformados, para asi ayudarlos a derrotar a los Gansos y salvar el parque. En el juego "La Gran Guerra de Bromas" , ayuda a salvar el Parque con el poder de El Dios de la Limpieza. En el juego FusionFall Heroes ,él pelea con su Rastrillo, no es muy fuerte , pero es muy bueno con sus super ataques ,los que lo ayudan a transformarse en uno de los mejores héroes. 'Bebedor de Café' Mordecai a menudo bébe café, incluso más que Rigby. En el episodio "Pastel Gratis" comienza con Mordecai bebiendo de una olla medio llena de café. En el episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's", Mordecai comienza con una taza de café en sus manos cuando Rigby entra en la cafetería y en el episodio "Boletos con Cafeína" se vuelve muy adicto, e incluso bebió tanto café que sus pupilas crecian en varias veces del episodio. 'Discursos' Mordecai tiende a persuadir a la gente cuando da charlas y discursos. En el episodio "Don", Mordecai persuade a Rigby para hacer frente a Don y reparar su relación. En "Ira Contra el Televisor", Mordecai le dice a Musculoso y los demás para que les ayuden a vencer a El Martillo. En "Mujer Musculosa", cuando habla con Starla, sin querer cubre lo de ella, y en "Mordecai y los Rigby's", cuando Mordecai trata de decirle a la multitud que estaban haciendo Playback. Otro ejemplo es en el episodio "Por Marcar con el Trasero" cuando hizo un discurso a Margarita que no pusiera la canción que Mordecai grabó, pero eso no funciono. Otro sería en el episodio "Si, Cielo, Si", que Mordecai hizo un discurso a CJ de disculparse por no haberle dicho la verdad para tranquilizarla. En el episodio "Salida 9B", Mordecai mediante un discurso consigue que sus amigos pierdan sus miedos y peleen con valor contra los antagonistas resucitados, incluso Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. dice que su discurso fue conmovedor. 'De Buen Corazón' Mordecai posee mejores habilidades sociales que Rigby que, a diferencia de él, es muy inmaduro. Mordecai tiene mejores relaciones con sus amigos, y nunca ha demostrado realmente muchos sentimientos hostiles hacia ellos. 'Veraz' Mordecai no sólo es un mentiroso hábil, sino que también es muy veraz. Por ejemplo, en el episodio "El Poder" de inmediato admitió lo que le sucedió a Skips, cuando Benson le preguntó, lo que hace ver que Mordecai sí es veraz. 'Cantante' Mordecai ha demostrado que en varias ocasiones que él puede cantar muy bien. En los episodios "Mordecai y los Rigby's", "El Video del Karaoke" y "Por Marcar con el Trasero", se ve que canta bien y claro, aunque tiende a ser la llave del contacto. También se ve que a el le gusta escuchar música como en el episodio "Una Canción Pegajosa" que escuchaba una canción de su banda favorita: Explosion Mental; y en el episodio "Si, Cielo, Si" que escucho una canción repitiendolo por días (aunque era porque estaba deprimido). 'Flojeador al Ritmo'http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai?action=edit&section=18 Él y Rigby tienen una tendencia a flojear mucho durante las horas de trabajo. Ellos se toman seguidos descansos y se divierten al ritmo como jugar videojuegos, beber sodas o hacer cosas extremas. Pero eso hace que Benson les grite y se pongan a trabajar. Todo eso se observa en casi todos los episodios. 'Combatiente Experto' Mordecai es muy bueno en la lucha contra otros y se ven en muchos episodios. Algunos ejemplos pueden ser en los episodios "El Búho" cuando él luchaba contra Musculoso y Fantasmín, en "El Video del Karaoke" cuando él luchaba contra Carrey O'Key y contra Carl cuando trataba de conseguir su video, en "Reemplazados" cuando Mordecai lucho contra Chad y Jeremy tambien en "Fuera de Servicio" cuando golpeo a una de las personas del "Restaurante Familiar" y en El Oso de la Muerte cuando derribo al oso 'Nadador'http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai?action=edit&section=20 Mordecai puede ser un nadador, pero puede ser pésimo como se muestra en el episodio "Parrillada" cuando las Salchichas Extra Especiales ponen a él junto con Benson, Papaleta y Skips en una gran bolsa para marinarlos. Él practicamente puede ahogarse, pero tal vez eso fue antes, ya que en el episodio "Acampar puede ser Genial" se le ve nadando. 'Fiestero'http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai?action=edit&section=21 En los episodios "Beto Bullicio", "Los Veo Allá" y otros episodios muestra que Mordecai le gusta ir a las fiestas. 'Higiénico' A pesar de que él es un animal fiestero, él es bueno en la limpieza en las partes importantes. Un ejemplo puede ser en el episodio "Beto Bullicio" cuando él limpiaba toda la casa (junto con todos los demás) para que Benson no se diera cuenta que hicieron una fiesta sin permiso. en "Por Marcar con el Trasero" cuando al principio del episodio se ve que recogía basura en toda la casa, y en "Reemplazados" cuando él y Rigby limpiaban rápidamente toda la casa para que Benson no los regañara. 'Roncador' En los episodios "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?" y en "Lucha Realmente Real" se ve que ronca cuando duerme. 'Atractivo' Aunque Mordecai nada mas tiene interés con Margarita, Mordecai se ha ganado la atención de muchas chicas. Un ejemplo seria en el episodio "Mujer Musculosa" cuando Starla se enamoro de Mordecai; tambien en el episodio "Si, Cielo, Si" cuando 12 chicas se interesaron con Mordecai por internet (incluyendo a CJ); en el episodio "Beso o Pañal", cuando Mordecai compraba revistas en la tienda, una chica le dió su número; y posiblemente Ladonna en el episodio "Acceso Denegado". Aunque también se dice asimismo "guapo" como se demostró en el episodio Un Mal Beso, aunque también se peocupe más por su cabello, como se demuestra en el mismo episodio. 'Rapero'http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai?action=edit&section=25 A lo largo especializada con Rigby, se le muestra en ocasiones que puede rapear muy bien en episodios como "Beto Bullicio" y "A Rapear". En el episodio "A Rapear" se ve que trataron de enseñar a Papaleta como rapear con el fin de derrotar a los CrewCrew. 'Bailarín Experto'http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai?action=edit&section=26 Como se ve en el episodio "Gracias a Dios es Martes", Mordecai es un bailarín experto. 'Responsable' A Mordecai se le puede notar que él no quiere hacer nada malo. Un ejemplo seria en el episodio "Sólo Acomoden las Sillas" cuando convence a Rigby que deberian acomodar las sillas para demostrarle a Benson que no son flojos; o en el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" gracias a su compresión de hablar socialmente con El Padre Tiempo le permite irse en su Pony del Tiempo (el cual es invisible, como todas las pertenencias de El Padre Tiempo). Tambien se muestra en Lucha Realmente Real que, aunque iban a comprar boletos para ver las luchas, Mordecai convenció a Rigby para hacer los trabajos en vez de ir a comprar esos boletos. Tambien, probablemente era igual de responsable que sus otros trabajos ya que en El Primer Día se puede apreciar que Mordecai dice que "Nunca he tenido un trabajo en el que viviera" que da a entender que tuvo anteriores trabajos y que en ellos era responsable'.' 'Celoso'http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai?action=edit&section=28 En el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" se demuestra que Mordecai es muy celoso, eso se vió en su cara cuando Rigby hacía reir a Margarita. 'Sincrónico' Al igual que Rigby, tambien es sincrónico con él, a la hora de hacer un baile o cantando. Relaciones Rigby Son mejores amigos desde la infancia. Él trabaja como Jardinero del Parque junto con el. Ellos comparten sus gustos, como el café y las gaseosas, Les gusta divertirse, aunque siempre les de problemas a su jefe Benson. Ellos se protegen uno al otro. Es muy competitivo con su amigo, por lo que se pelean, como en los videojuegos. Mordecai y Rigby siempre salen a un lugar juntos y ellos 2 siempre dicen la frase: "¡OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" Margarita Está locamente enamorado de Margarita, ella al parecer igual (se puede notar a simple vista desde el episodio Acampar Puede ser Genial), pero el problema es que el no sabe expresarse muy bien con Margarita lo que provoca las burlas de Rigby. En los primeros capitulos que Mordecai habla con Margarita se muestra nervioso, pero con el paso del tiempo se hacen más que amigos, como se muestra en: *El episodio "Borrando la Memoria" cuando Mordecai, Rigby y Skips encontraban la memoria de Papaleta Desnudo, ellos observaron que hay memorias de Mordecai y Margarita tuvieron momentos muy agradables sin haber sucedido en episodios anteriores. *En "Acampar Puede ser Genial" a Margarita parece empezarle a gustarle a Mordecai. *En "Juego Celestial" Margarita le dice que Mordecai se ve guapo con el traje de basquetbolista. *En "Paseando" Mordecai y Margarita se tomaron la mano por primera vez para ayudarlo a levantarse. *En "Si, Cielo, Si]]" Margarita se pone celosa de CJ. *En "Acceso Denegado"se los ve bailando juntos, además de ser la segunda vez que Mordecai y Margarita se toman las manos. *En "El Oso de la Muerte" ella se impresiona de la fuerza de Mordecai y lo abraza por tercera vez. *En "Un Mal Beso" Mordecai y Margarita se besan, pero Margarita le dijo que tenía mal aliento, por eso Mordecai viaja en el tiempo para evitarlo por lo que al final no se besan. *En "Concurso de Pay's" Mordecai tuvo que decir la verdad sobre el pay de Margarita de que su pay sabia horrible y repugnante, pero apesar de la verdad, Margarita se le vez feliz con Mordecai en los demás episodios. *En "Calvo" Margarita se le ve patinando con Mordecai. *En "Gracias a Dios es Martes" Margarita se sonroja cuando Mordecai le habla por teléfono, también al final del episodio, Margarita abraza a Mordecai y bailan romanticamente. *En "El Más Largo Fin de Semana" Mordecai le dice a Margarita por celular que igual deben de estar unidos como Musculoso y Starla. *En "Beso o Pañal" Mordecai y Margarita tienen su primera cita (o al menos la prime *''ra que se ve en la serie)'' *En "Pasando por Margarita" Margarita muestra el afecto que le tiene a Mordecai, y lo besa antes de su viaje. *En "Lluvia de Meteoros" Mordecai besa a Margarita y son una pareja. *En "Barbacoa Familiar", Mordecai conoce a la familia de Margarita. *En el principio de La Carne de Amadeus se los ve a los dos pasando un lindo día juntos. *En el final de "La Carne de Amadeus" Mordecai, al pedirle a Margarita ser su novia oficial, ella le dice que fué aceptada en la Universidad Milten, lo cual da por terminada su relación por el momento. *En "Lavandería del Infortunio" Mordecai quiso acercarse a ella para entregarle algo que se olvidó en la ciudad (Su sueter), el cual al final no pudo hacer, probablemente en el futuro, después de sus estudios, acepte ser novia de Mordecai. Benson Benson es el jefe de Mordecai en el Parque. A pesar de que le grita a Mordecai y Rigby mucho, parece que Benson nunca se enoja con Mordecai por su cuenta. Benson reconoce mayor sentido de Mordecai de la responsabilidad y el autocontrol, que Rigby no tiene. Benson también trata a Mordecai, con el mismo nivel de respeto que los demás trabajadores. Un buen ejemplo de esto está en el episodio "Extrahuevordinario", cuando Mordecai golpea a Benson en la cara después de que él lo regaña sobre el estado de coma de Rigby. En lugar de tener el enojo, le pide a Mordecai cuál era su problema. Más tarde Benson se disculpa de Mordecai por lo que dijo. Mordecai también le pide disculpas a Benson por darle un puñetazo en la cara. Entonces él dice que él es un buen amigo. Papaleta Ya que Papaleta es amable con todos, él tiene una forma de ser muy agradable con Mordecai y Rigby, les deja vivir en su casa y siempre trata de ayudar en algun problema que se les presenta. Papaleta los defiende y viceversa, como en''' el episodio "Lucha Realmente Real" en el que Papaleta admitió que se habia escabullido para ir a las luchas y Mordecai y Rigby tuvieron que ir por él. Además fue la primera persona que Mordecai y Rigby conocieron del parque. Él se muestra paciente ante los problemas de Mordecai y Rigby y nunca se enoja con ellos. A veces tambien pueden divertirse junto con los demás como en el episodio "La Revancha". Skips Ha ayudado en casi todos los problemas que les pasan a Mordecai y Rigby aunque a él le traiga tambien problemas. En un episodio lo ayudo a molestar a Rigby jugando a los golpes. A veces son buenos amigos y Skips le agrada tener algun tiempo con Mordecai. Siempre les aconseja aunque Rigby no puede seguir esos consejos. Eileen Mordecai sabe la relación entre Eileen con Rigby e incluso Mordecai dijo que harían una "Linda Pareja" como se muestra en el episodio "Hazme un Favor" hasta Mordecai le hace burlas a Rigby por lo que Rigby se enoja. Mordecai muestra una amistad hacia Eileen por preguntarle a Margarita si salieran con Rigby y con Eileen. Tambien se muestra su amistad hacia Eileen en el episodio "El Oso de la Muerte" cuando Mordecai le salva a Eileen por el Oso de la Muerte Objetos/Lugares de Mordecai *Cama de Mordecai (en casi todos los episodios) *Trajes de Mordecai (en casi todos los episodios) *Auriculares de Mordecai ("Golpes Mortales") *Guitarra de Mordecai ("Mordecai y los Rigby's" y en "Una Canción Pegajosa") *Memorias de Mordecai ("Borrando la Memoria") *Cuchillo de Mordecai ("Pero si Tengo el Recibo") *Despertador de Mordecai ("El Primer Día" y en "Reemplazados") *Bat de Mordecai ("Cuentos de Terror del Parque/En la Casa") *Ropa Cool de Mordecai ("Bicicletas Cool") *Billetera de Mordecai ("Las Reglas de la Casa/Un Mal Beso") *Celular de Mordecai ("Por Marcar con el Trasero") *Morde-Maltiadas ("Un Mal Beso") *Gafas de Mordecai ("El Más Largo Fin de Semana") Frases *Si quieres ver las frases de Mordecai haz click aquí. Curiosidades *Es posible que Mordecai haya nacido entre 1986 y 1988, debido al periodo de dos años, entre Un Show Más (Piloto) y El Poder. *Debido a los acontecimientos vividos en Un Mal Beso, su primer beso fue en Pasando por Margarita. *Mordecai ha besado 3 veces a Margarita: **El primero fue en Pasando por Margarita **El segundo fue en Lluvia de Meteoros **El tercero fue en La carne de Amadeus *En El Autobús de la Fiesta, se vio que de bebe tenia una sola raya blanca cuando en los brazos tienes dos rayas. *Aunque Mordecai es un Pajaro, él parece no tener la capacidad de volar, como se muestra en Patitos Huerfanitos. *Mordecai es muy hábil en espada y arco con flechas. *Él tiene tres "dedos" en lugar de la estándar de cuatro. *Se menciona en "Don" que no tiene un hermano, pero no puede significar que él es hijo único (que podría tener una hermana -Como la que menciona Carro en Fuera de Servicio-). *Los ojos de Mordecai son más grandes de lo normal en el episodio Don. *De acuerdo con el episodio Don, Mordecai ha conocido a Rigby desde que tenía cinco o seis años de edad. *En algunos episodios se ve que su pecho es a veces azul claro, pero su color principal es de color blanco, como todos los Arrendajos Azules. *Curiosamente, el nombre Mordecai tiene origenes religiosos. El nombre Mordecai ''deriva de uno de los personajes biblícos, Que es Mardoqueo. Para más información, véase esto. *La abreviacion de su nombre es Mordo, tal y como lo dice Don. *El primer episodio en el que Mordecai fue considerado como un personaje secundario ''(o menor) fue en el episodio "Muscu-Instructor" que allí Rigby fue el personaje principal. *Al igual que Rigby dice mucho la frase conocida ''¡Ohhhhhhh!. *Mordecai es muy bueno en los videojuegos a diferencia de su amigo Rigby. *Mordecai es un poco menos flojo que Rigby. *Mordecai le gusta el rock como se vio en el episodio "Una Canción Pegajosa". *Él tiene unos grandes auriculares como se ve en el episodio "Golpes Mortales". *Le gusta el café y las gaseosas, un ejemplo sería en los episodios "Boletos con Cafeína" y "El Búho". *Le gusta jugar a Los Golpes con Rigby, ya que siempre gana. *Es un personaje jugable en Project Exonaut de Cartoon Network. *Tiene su propio alias para las luchas "Morde el Mortal" (como se ve en el episodio "Lucha Realmente Real") *Mordecai es un ave, pero todavía no se ha demostrado que pueda volar, lo mismo pasa con Margarita. *Tal vez no sepa volar porque en el episodio "Patitos Huerfanitos" en una parte en vez de que el mismo volara tuvo que volar montado encima de la Mamá de los Patos para rescatar a los Patitos. *En el episodio El Especial de Navidad se lanza en un pozo de lava y todos se preocupan ademas de desear una patineta voladora para salvarse junto con Rigby, cosa que no tendra que hacer si supiera volar. *Benson casi lo despide en los episodios Lucha Realmente Real, Un Picante Fin de Semana y en Reemplazados. *Es extraño que Mordecai sea más alto y fuerte que Rigby, ya que en la vida real los mapaches son más altos que los arrendajos. *En el episodio "El Diario", Mordecai revela que cuando Rigby no está, el canta musica coreana. *A veces se desquisia con Rigby por su ideas de poder resolverlo todo. *Mordecai es mejor que Rigby en casi todo. *A Mordecai le gusta insultar a Rigby a cada rato. *A pesar de ser el personaje más listo puede ser mas violento por su gusto de golpear a Rigby por ser más débil. Se sabe que los Arrendajos Azules son muy agresivos y inteligentes. *A Mordecai le gusta pelear con las habilidades de Tae Kwon Mortal. *Fue sacado en el corto "2 in the AM PM" (tambien creado por J.G. Quintel). *Tal vez no sepa nadar, ya que en el episodio "Parrillada" se mostraba más asustado y pataleando en la salsa marinera. *Él tiene un aspecto diferente en el episodio Piloto. *En el episodio Piloto y en el episodio "El Primer Día" se puede ver que su frente tiene mas espacio blanco y que cambian los graficos. *Siempre quiso salir con una chica llamada "El Poder". *En el episodio Golpes Mortales molesta a Rigby por que tiene un solo trasero. *En el episodio "Muerto a las Ocho" demuestra que puede ser un gran padre. *En "Acceso Denegado" baila por primera vez con Margarita. *La consola que Mordecai y Rigby es la Sega Master System. *En el episodio "Rubio por Apuesta" se tiñó el cabello de color rubio, aunque luego se descubrió que era una peluca en realidad. *Es el tercer personaje más alto de los personajes principales, el segundo es Papaleta y el primero es Skips. *En "Si, Cielo, Si" se ve que el nombre de su perfil en "Couple Corral" ''es Mordecool.' (Ver Imagen)' *Cuando era niño no tenia las arandelas negras en los dedos. *El aparece en la serie '''MAD' (junto con Rigby y Benson), conserva su voz original y la misma fuerza solo que la única diferencia es que en MAD es de color gris en vez de celeste. *Mordecai estaba ansioso de trabajar en el episodio Piloto, pero en los demás episodios no trabaja y flojea con Rigby. *El es el segundo personaje con más fans. *Al igual que Benson sus fans son normalmente mujeres. *En el episodio "El Diario" recuerda la parte en la que mató a Rigby en el episodio El Padre Tiempo. *Mordecai no sabe contar chistes como se dice en el episodio "Lucha Realmente Real". *No sabe escoger peliculas como se puede apreciar en el episodio "El Mejor VHS en el Mundo". *Es el tercer personaje más fuerte de la serie, ya que el segundo es Papaleta y el primero es Skips. *Mordecai no sabía que Rigby era alergico a los huevos hasta el episodio "Extrahuevordinario". *Él junto con Rigby son los unicos personajes recurrentes en los episodios. *En un comercial se le ve combinado con Skips. *Se ve a Mordecai viejo en el episodio "Las Reglas de la Casa", aunque solo era su futuro si se quedaba en el mundo sin reglas y vivia sin reglas. *Hace buenas imitaciones de voces, como se ve en el episodio "Los Veo Allá" cuando hizo exactamente la misma voz de Musculoso diciendo la frase''' "Los volví a engañar"', y en episodio Lluvia de Meteoros hace una imitacion de la voz de Skips con la frase: "'Si me haces pelear contra una de esas cosas otra vez, reza porque te aniquile!"''' *En el episodio "Cuentos de Terror del Parque II", en el cuento "Payback", aparece por primera vez en la serie un familiar de Mordecai: Su Tío Steve, pero tal vez no sea un verdadero familiar. *Mordecai junto con Rigby creo las morde-malteadas como se ve en el episodio "Un Mal Beso". *Mordecai habla tiernamente con las chicas, lo cual Rigby cree que es tonto pero las chicas lo consideran lindo como se ve en "Mujer Musculosa". *A veces le dice mapache a Rigby. *En el episodio "Boletos con Cafeína", el interactúa con Margarita como si ya la hubiera conocido antes, pero no se sabe como la conocio. *Posiblemente ahora tenga 24 años, porque desde en el episodio "Solo Acomoden las Sillas" a "Dados de Peluche" transcurre el tiempo de un año debido a los cumpleaños de Papaleta. *En el episodio "Boletos con Cafeína" su frase "Ooooooh" la dice más grave. *Mordecai tiene su propia cama, a diferencia de Rigby que duerme en un trampolín. *En el episodio El Diario, Mordecai dijo que es fan de Hora de Aventura. Pero eso NO ES VERDAD, ya que en la versión original dice que le gusta "ir de comando" (Going commando), es una frase famosa Americana que significa "ir desnudo". Entonces a el le gusta estar desnudo. *Mordecai, en el episodio El Diario, se ve que tambien puede ser muy egoista, pues apilo las camas de el y las de Rigby por que es mas cómodo. *Hace una aparición en un comercial promocionando''' Hall of Fame. *Al parecer de pequeño, se llevaba mejor con Don que con Rigby. *No se conoce su nueva vida en Salida 9B, aunque se ve su foto en la planilla de nuevas vidas. *Se disfrazo de Frankenstein para la fiesta de noche de brujas (Halloween), de Cuentos de Terror del Parque II. *Su foto aparece en la planilla de las nuevas vidas de los trabajadores, a pesar de que el escapó junto con su amigo en la maquina del tiempo, impiediendo que GBF Jr. le borre la memoria. *Es uno de los personajes a los que no se le ha cambiado la voz. *En Gracias a Dios es Martes baila con Margarita. *Se conoce como otro de los personajes más inteligentes de la serie. *Es posible que sea o ha sido artista, ya que afirmo que fue a una Escuela de Arte en Acampar puede ser Genial y Lluvia de Meteoros. *En Lluvia de Meteoros afirmo que no quiere trabajar en el parque el resto de su vida, eso quiere decir que podria renunciar a trabajar en el parque en algun momento en el futuro. *En Barco Basurero le dice a Rigby que la proxima vez se cambie el nombre a Arturo Cataño (Solo en Latinoamérica). *Cuando se muestra triste agacha su mirada hacia el piso. *Junto con Rigby aparece en Todos los Capitulos. *Subió de nivel en su relación con Margarita ya que conoció a sus padres y familiares como se demuestra en Barbacoa Familiar. *Se desconoce cuales fueron sus otros trabajos, ya que en episodio "El Primer Día" menciona algo de que nunca había estado en un trabajo en donde viviera. *Casi siempre se aprovecha de Rigby ya que siempre hacen lo que el quiere, lo golpea y lo insulta. *Mordecai cree que '''Crepusculo es una de las peores pelicula que él haya visto. *Mide 1.80 cm aunque no lo parezca. *Mordecai no puede volar quizas por que es demasiado alto y pesado. *Mordecai de niño tenia los dientes salidos y el mismo peinado de la actualidad, Quizas a Mordecai no le gusta cambiar de look a cada rato. *Mordecai cuando va a la piscina en el episodio Barbacoa Familiar pide un traje de baño y lo raro es que el siempre esta desnudo y no era necesario usar un traje de baño. *En Silver Dude se descubre que Mordecai de Adolecente (Probalemente) tenía cabello castaño. *Su voz la hace el mismo creador de Un Show Más: J.G Quintel. *Mordecai Siempre Es Bueno En Los Trabajos, A Diferencia De Rigby. *Él es fan de Fist Pump, pero no lo suficiente fan como para ir a un concierto suyo, esto se muestra en Boletos con Cafeína, ya que en ese episodio había un concierto suyo y sólo fue por Margarita, que también iba al concierto. *Creo una banda falsa llamada Mordecai y los Rigby's para gustarle a Margarita. *Le gusta la banda explocion mental (brain explotion). *En el episodio A Skips in Time se ve a Mordecai con una polera de Explocion Mental, con frenillos y pelo castaño, en cambio a Rigby se le ve con una polera de Fist Pump y con pelo rubio. La apariencia de Mordecai recuerda mucho a Butt-Head de 'Beavis & Butt-Head. ' *Los padres de Mordecai son los dos pajaros el papa con pelo cafe y la mama es rubia, eso podria explicar cuando Mordecai se "tiño de rubio" y cuando antes se havia teñido el pelo cafe en la secundaria. *Al parecer Mordecai es hijo único (Eso se desconoce todavia si es hijo unico o tiene hermana/as). *No se sabe como se puso los zapatos en Salón Trailero de la Fama debido a que tiene patas. *Se parece a Finn de Hora de aventura ya que ambos tienen color azul, no pueden ver a sus novias por un tiempo y viven con su mejor amigo. *En los juegos de Farmville 2 empieza de nuevos aves "Arrendajo Azul" para comida 3 chuches para hacer cultivar árboles Agua o CreceAgil. Riesgos de Muerte A lo largo de la serie, Mordecai ha tenido varios riesgos de muerte que son los siguientes: Primera Temporada: *"Piloto": Casi muere succionado por el Monstruo de Agujero Negro. *"El Poder": Casi muere al ser aplastado por el Monstruo de la Luna. *"Sólo Acomoden las Sillas": Casi muere desintegrado por el Destructor de Mundos. *"Boletos con Cafeína": Casi muere por una sierra electrica lanzada por el Traductor. *"Golpes Mortales": Casi muere por la lava. *"Parrillada": Casi muere comido por las Salchichas Extra Especiales y congelado. *"Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla": Casi muere por la anti-materia. Segunda Temporada: *"¿Qué, hay Gobernador?": Casi muere atropellado por el Taxi Ingles. *"El Padre Tiempo": Casi muere quedándose para siempre en la dimensión de El Padre Tiempo *"Día de Agradecimiento": Casi muere comido por Bola Nieve, el Monstruo de Hielo. *"Mareados": Casi muere comido por Lacedrom. *"Ira Contra el Televisor": Casi muere por el rayo de El Martillo. *"Beto Bullicio": Casi muere por la explosión de Beto Bullicio. *"Borrando la Memoria": Casi muere debido a sus propios recuerdos. *"Benson se Va": Casi muere por Susan gigante. *"Pero si Tengo el Recibo": Casi muere por los villanos del juego. *"Mujer Musculosa": Casi muere por la ira de Starla. *"¡Tocado!": Casi muere por Ybgir. *"Hazme un Favor": Casi muere por el terremoto (por culpa suya ya que no quería hacerle el favor a Rigby). *"El Cementerio": Casi muere por los Zombies y por Howard Fightington. *"El Búho": Casi muere por los rayos de los Guardianes del Museo y el ataque de [[El Búho en robot. *"El Primer Día": Casi muere succionado por el Monstruo de Agujero Negro. *"El Lobo-Zorrillo": Casi muere a golpes por Rigby casi convertido en zorrillo. Tercera Temporada: *"Juego Mortal": Casi muere derrotado porChong. *"Rubio por Apuesta": Casi muere por los rayos de los anillos de los Rubios. *"Skips hace Chuza": Casi muere por que si perdía su equipo perdería su alma. *"Muñeco Terrorífico": Casi muere por Percy, ya que Percy lo golpeo con una pala que casi lo mata. *"Acampar puede ser Genial": Casi muere por las flechas que lanzaba el Ciervo-Hombre por intentar cazarlo. *"Bicicletas Cool": Casi muere ya que el Juez Cool determina la pena de muerte hacia él junto con Rigby por ser demasiado cool, pero con la ayuda de Benson escapan de la corte. *"Las Reglas de la Casa": Casi muere atropellado por los Unicornios, casi muere por el choque de Kevin y casi muere aplastado por el Brazo Gigante de Piedra, Papel o Tijeras. *"Paseando": Casi muere por tener el riesgo de caerse desde la altura que estaba flotando el Carro de Papaleta. *"El Encapuchado": Casi muere por los Monstruos de Grafiti junto con Rigby. *"La Galleta de la Suerte": Casi muere por el Brujo, ya que el Brujo estaba succionando todo el parque. *"Piensa Positivo": Casi muere ya que Benson acumuló tanta ira, por lo que si no hubiera gritado hubiera estallado por acumular tanto enojo. *"Skips contra la Tecnología": Casi muere por Techmo poseído por el virus Fin Ma Geddon, ya que estaba desintegrando todo, por lo que Mordecai tenia el riesgo de ser desintegrado. *"Por Marcar con el Trasero": Casi muere borrado por los Guardianes del Teléfono. *"Extrahuevordinario": Casi muere, ya que cuando gano un concurso tenia que elegir el premio, pero si elegía el premio equivocado iba a ser destinado a morir. *"Modelo de Barrigas": Casi muere freído por el Monstruo de Grasa. *"El Gran Ganador": Casi muere por la ira de Musculoso al decirle que el boleto de la lotería que le regalaron en su cumpleaños era falso, junto con Rigby. '''Nota: '''En todo el episodio se imagino como sería su ira, pero al final del episodio se revela que todo lo que imaginaron no se haria realidad. *"La Mejor Hamburguesa Del Mundo": Casi muere porque cuando Mordecai queria entrar al Holograma 9000 habia una nota que decia que el Holograma 9000 te daba riesgo de muerte. *"Barco Basurero": Casi muere desintegrado por los láser que lanzaba el ex-famoso guitarrista Impulso (Y también por una explosión). *"Puños Justicieros": Casi muere por los ataques que daba Klorgbane, El Destructor. *"Si, Cielo, Si": Casi muere por CJ, ya que ella se convirtió en una tormenta que casi acaba con Mordecai. *"Carro, Golf, Extremo": Casi muere por conducir por la ruta más peligrosa del país. *"Muerte a las Ocho": Casi muere comido por el Gusano Chupa-Almas de la Muerte y por las travesuras de Thomas. *"Acceso Denegado": Casi muere por el rayo de Ladonna. *"Salón Trailero de la Fama": Casi muere atropellado por Los Tres Camioneros y casi muere por los Fantasmas Traileros de llevar su alma. *"El Restaurante de Lujo": Casi muere porque Maitre d ' casi le clava un tenedor grande. *"El Diario": Casi muere por el ataque de la Guardiana de los Secretos. *"Sin Bromas": Casi muere por la guerra de bromas por Gene. *"El Oso de la Muerte": Casi muere por el ataque del Oso de la Muerte. Cuarta Temporada:http://es.regularshow.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai?action=edit&section=50 *"Salida 9B": Casi muere extrangulado por Skips y casi muere por todos los villanos liberados por Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. *"La Novatada": Casi muere por la gran furia de Musculoso. *"Concurso de Pay`s": Casi muere comido por el Pay Promesa. *"Carrera por los Fuegos Artificiales": Casi muere estallado por unos fuegos artificiales por Hector. *"El Sandwich de la Muerte": Casi muere por los ataques mortales de los Chicos de la academia de Tae Kwon Mortal y del El Gran Maestro del Tae Kwon Mortal. *"Hazlo o Pañal": Casi muere congelado por el uso excesivo de mentas, ya que fueron demasiados refrescantes. *"Esa es Mi Televisión": Casi muere junto a Rigby y RGB2 por los disparos de los ejecutivos de la Sitcom 80. *"Un Montón de Gansos Adultos": Casi muere por el supremo poder de los Gansos. *"Almorzar en la Limusina": Casi muere por el Limosaurus. *"Pasando por Margarita": Casi muere por los ataques de Los Mazos. *"Radio M.Á.T.A.L.O": Casi muere por los ataques eléctricos y por la exploción del DJ 3000. *"Carter y Briggs": Casi muere absorvido por un vórtice por girar demasiado. *"El Estrés de Skips": Casi muere junto a los demás trabadores del Parque por el Monstruo Negro. *"Ultra Frío": Casi muere congelado por el Ultra Frío. *"Tráiler Chatarra": Casi muere por el Ejercito del inspector de seguridad de Frank Jones. Muertes Estos son las muertes de Mordecai (aunque no se cuentan como reales, ya que son ficticias) *"En la Casa": Murió cortado la cabeza por el Mago. *"El Fiesta-Bus": Murió desintregrado junto con Rigby, Margarita y Eileen al saltar del Autobus. *"El Tapizador": Murió junto Rigby cuanto exploto Jan por el paquete de granadas. (Pero esta muerte es falsa, ya que solo fue de un cuento contado por Benson). *"Cuentos de Terror del Parque II": (Fuera de las historias) Murió junto a los demas cuando la grua remolque se estrello contra un árbol por culpa de Rigby. Véase También *Mordecai Dentro de 10 Años *Mordecai Fantasma *Mordecai en el Futuro *Holograma de Mordecai *Mordecai de la Mañana *Padre de Mordecai *Madre de Mordecai ''Si quieres ver la Galería de Mordecai has click aqui: ''Mordecai/Galería Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Trabajadores del Parque Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Animales